Generally, one or more human machine interface (HMI) screens are used to display data related to devices and/or pieces of equipment in a power plant. Power plant operators may view the data to control and/or monitor the performance of the devices and/or equipment. However, the data displayed on each of the HMI screens typically only relates to a single parameter associated with the devices and/or equipment.